Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a MEMS pressure sensor and method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the continuous development of semiconductor technology, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) pressure sensors are widely used in many applications. An existing method of manufacturing a MEMS pressure sensor may include the following steps. First, a coating layer is formed on a pressure sensing film disposed on a substrate. Next, a pressure trench is formed on the coating layer through a patterning process, so as to expose the pressure sensing film. The pressure trench (also known as a shutter) is used to sense an external pressure.
However, during the patterning process, unwanted etching of the pressure sensing film may occur at the bottom of the pressure trench, which may subsequently affect the electrical test results and reliability of the MEMS pressure sensor.